In Search of the Myreque
This quest is part of the Myreque quest series. For the complete storyline, click here. Details Walkthrough Before you begin, make sure to recharge your prayer skill by praying at an altar if your druid pouches are low. Speak to Vanstrom Klause in the corner of the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis. He will tell you about the Myreque and that they need a Steel longsword, 2 Steel (short) swords, Steel mace, Steel warhammer, Steel dagger to survive. Even if you decide not to make these weapons, you will still need to keep the hammer with you. He will then also tell you about a boatman in Mort'ton. On the route to Mort'ton Ghasts will attack you in an attempt rot your food. If you have something in your Druid pouch, an item will be subtracted from the pouch instead of losing food. Make sure to have plenty because five items are needed in your pouch when you reach your destination. Once you get to the centre of Mort'ton go east until you find Cyreg Paddlehorn and talk to him. Cyreg will be very secretive about how to find the Myreque, so you will have to choose the correct sequence of responses in order for him to allow you to use his boat. Choose the following responses in this order: *Well, I guess they'll just die without weapons... *Resourceful enough to get their own steel weapons? *If you don't tell me, their deaths are on your head! *What kind of man are you to say that you don't care? He will agree to take you, but he needs 3 planks. If you give him the planks, he will give you directions and you can now finally board the boat. When you click on the boat, he will ask for 10 coins. Pay him and you will be on your way. (An alternative is to charm him, if you're wearing a Ring of charos (a).) However, he won't travel unless you are carrying your druid pouch (he will ask for a full pouch, but about 5 will do) and silver sickle(b). Once you land at The Hollows, go north until you see a strange tree. Climb up and mend the bridge as you walk along, (requires 225 nails, 3 planks, and a hammer) and then climb down the other side of the bridge. Go north to the weird looking hollow tree and talk to Curpile Fyod out front. Tell him you've brought the weapons and then answer some questions for him to prove that you are telling the truth. If you fail to answer the questions correctly you will be knocked unconscious and wake up at the boat again, requiring another 10 gp for another boat ride, but luckily the bridge will require no rebuilding the second time. Here are the answers to the possible questions: *Who is the only female in the Myreque? Sani Piliu *Who is the leader of the Myreque? Veliaf Hurtz *What family is rumoured to rule over Morytania? Drakan *Who is the youngest member of the Myreque? Ivan Strom *Who is the scholar of the Myreque? Polmafi Ferdygris *What does Myreque mean? Hidden in Myre *What is the boatman's name? Cyreg Paddlehorn Head behind the huge tree and open the doors, which the guy will unlock once you answer the questions. Go in and follow the tunnel. Take the little east branch right before the wall, and click the Squeeze-past Stalagmite option to find a cave filled with Myreque. Start off by talking to Veliaf Hurtz, talk to all of the others, and then come back to Veliaf. It shouldn't be necessary to actually ask any questions of them, just say "Ok, thanks" and talk to another one. Now give the weapons to Veliaf. A cutscene will start when Vanstrom Klause will appear, who you now realise is a vampire and wants to finish off the Myreque. He kills two of them and then unleashes a Level 97 Skeleton Hellhound to take care of the remainders. Kill the hound. Gather up the loot, it's part of your reward. The dog will drop 2 Rubies and 4 Big bones. Talk to Veliaf Hurtz, and ask him how you get out of there. He'll tell you about a secret passage to Canifis. Leave the chamber, and search the wall at the end of the tunnel: It will open. Now climb up the ladder. You end up climbing out of a trapdoor behind the Hair of the Dog Tavern in Canifis, so go in and talk to the stranger where Vanstrom Klause used to be. This stranger is Vanstrom, but your character will not know that and thus you won't be able to attack him. Reward *2 Quest points *600 Experience *600 Experience *600 Experience *600 Experience *600 Experience *Quick route from Canifis to Mort'ton through The Hollows, this is very helpful for barrows addicts, for it allows you to use the quickest way to barrows. *2 uncut rubies and 4 Big bones (from the Skeletal Hellhound you killed) Music Music tracks unlocked: *Stillness Trivia During this quest, Vanstrom Klause kills 2 members of the Myreque. However, the 'murdered' members stand in the same spot after the murdering cutscene, and stay there until you move bases in the quest "In Aid of the Myreque". You cannot talk to the murdered members. After completing the quest, Vanstrom Klause can be seen in his chair until you talk to him. Category:Quests